


Never Blind

by EmeraldHeiress



Series: Revelations Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-30
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldHeiress/pseuds/EmeraldHeiress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes John Winchester thought that he had never seen a bigger pair of idiots than his own two sons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Blind

**Author's Note:**

> The first thing that came to me, was the very first sentence. I just kind of fell in love with it. lol

Sometimes John Winchester thought that he had never seen a bigger pair of idiots than his own two sons. I mean, the man was never the most perceptive, but he wasn’t exactly blind, either, and, well, a blind man could see what was going on with his boys. Everyone but them, apparently. It had been growing for years, and by the time the boys were 16 and 20, respectively, he had given up separating them. It never worked, and why make their life any harder for them?

He had, apparently, given his boys too much credit in the intelligence department. He’d thought for sure that at least Sam would have been smart enough to see this and Lord knows that that boy has never hesitated when it came to something he wanted. Granted, they had almost always wound up in a single bed every night, even after they had both reached puberty, but the two must be saints for either of them to have not given in to temptation. Of course, John _knew_ that they hadn’t. You couldn’t get around being in each other’s pockets for near to 23 years and not have an innate sense of what the others were doing under the same roof.

That’s why John did little more than snort in amusement when he picked the lock on their motel room and caught them naked, save a sheet twisted around them, and twined together. It was about damned time. Dean was on the outside of the bed, and closest to the door like he always had been, making sure that if something were to ever threaten them in the hotel room, he was in a prime position to protect Sammy . Something in that pose had always spoke to John about just what his elder son was willing to do for his younger. It warmed his heart right then.

John then took in the rest of the room, looking for clues as to the night before.

There were a couple of empty whiskey bottles turned over by the beat up table, a partial on the nightstand, as well as a bottle of lube. (John winced at seeing that, he did _not_ want to be thinking about who was on the bottom) Clothes were thrown all over, no order to them whatsoever, and there were a few empty beer bottles on the table, along with an empty pizza box and some old Chinese food. The weapons were spread over the now extra bed, needing maintenance judging by the oil and soft cloths set to the side of them. Sam’s laptop sat at the foot of the other bed, closed. Focusing on the bare walls and broken down guns, he didn’t think his sons were on a hunt.

John smirked as a plan came to him. After all, they might both be his sons, but he still had the parental right of threatening love interests with dire consequences should they hurt each other. Ghosting over to the now-spare bed and silently readying the shotgun (leaving out the shells, he’s not stupid and he knows accidents happen), he schooled his face into his most intimidating look, combined with a touch of cold fury. He then turned around and loudly cocked the shotgun. It echoed nicely through the otherwise silent room.

An instant later, two handguns were glinting silver in the barely there moonlight filtering through the crack in the curtains. There was an instant of silence before the lamp on the table switched on, nearest as John could tell without even having been touched. As his face was revealed, both pistols dropped and his eldest visibly relaxed.

“Dad,” Dean sighed as he flopped back on the bed, “Thanks for scaring the hell out of us.” Sam nudged Dean hard, his own face pale and tight. John could tell the second the situation hit Dean as his eyes widened dramatically and he shot straight up again, “Uh, this isn’t what it looks like?”

John spotted the brief flash of hurt across Sam’s face as Dean had said that.“Really? Because what it looks like is my sons, naked, in bed together!”

“Okay, maybe it is what it looks like.” Dean squeaked.

“How long as this been going on?” The tone of their father’s voice sent shivers up Sam and Dean’s spines.

Sam was almost positive that someone was going to die tonight, at the hands of their family. Looking to calm things down before it got that far, he placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder before he could speak, “We’ve been in love for years.”

“This has been going on for years? How _old_ were you, Sam?!”

“I _said_ that we have been in love with each other for years, not that _this_ started years ago, Dad. I’ve loved Dean as long as I can remember but I’m pretty sure I fell in love with him around the time I was 14.” Sam answered quietly and steadily, his grip on Dean’s shoulder firm, “ _This_ started last night.”

“Dean, what do you have to say for yourself?” John was watching his oldest son warily. This was a test. If Dean loved Sam as much as he thought he did, then he would stand up to John now.

It took his eldest a moment to gather himself and his thoughts but then he spoke, “I’ve loved Sam since Mom was pregnant with him. It just grew over the years. That second you put him in my arms when we were running out of the house, Sam became _mine_. It took us that last twenty-two years to figure it out, but we finally did. I fell in love with Sam gradually, and I quite frankly couldn’t point out a specific moment and say, ‘Hey, that’s when it happened’ .”

Dean’s voice grew cold and determined as he stood his ground with their father, “If you think that we haven’t struggled with this thing every step of the way, then you’re insane, Dad. We’ve fought with everything not to do this, no matter how much we need it and need each other, but in the end it was inevitable. It makes us a stronger team, and a stronger family, and quite frankly Dad, if you don’t like it, you can walk out that door right now and not ever come back.” They both heard Sam gasp but were too busy staring each other down to turn to him.

John studied the look in Dean’s eyes for several moments, searching for any sign that he didn’t mean the words that just came out of his mouth. Once satisfied, he tossed the empty shotgun on the bed and broke into a slight grin, “Well, it’s about damned time.”

The was a heartbeat of silence before Dean swore, “Are you fucking kidding me? All that was a test?! What the _hell_ , Dad?!”

John just looked on in amusement, but it was Sam’s slow chuckle that grew into out and out laughter that made the two of him look at him. The youngest Winchester had flopped back onto the bed and buried his face in Dean’s back as he let loose with his mirth. There was a hysterical edge to it that kind of worried the other two, but he soon tapered off and look up at his father with shining eyes.

“Sammy, you alright?”

“Never better.” The wide grin on his face and the slightly wild look in his eyes contradicted each other, but neither man wanted to probe too deeply right now, and quite frankly as far as John was concerned, Sam’s moods were Dean’s problem now.”Seriously, though, Dad, you don’t care?”

“Oh, I care.” Both of his sons froze and looked wide-eyed at John, “If either of you are anything but loyal, or if you hurt one another, I will thrash you to within an inch of your life, but I saw this coming years ago. I’ve had a lot of time to get used to it, and by now, quite frankly I can’t see either of you with anyone else.” John smiled a bit ruefully, “Hell, Bobby was the first person to bring it to my attention. He saw this before even I did.”

“Bobby?! Wait-What?!” Dean asked.

“None of us are blind, Dean. You two are the only ones who weren’t expecting it. Quite frankly, I’ve figured I’d come home for Sam’s 16th birthday and find you two like I did tonight.”

“You mean we could have been doing this for _six freaking years_?!”

“Sam, I told you that I wouldn’t have touched you until you were at least 18, now shut up about it. We talked enough about that last night.”

“But, Dean-”

“ _No_ , Sam. It doesn’t matter, anyway. We’re together, now.”

“Yes, Dean.” Sam meekly answered, pressing a kiss to Dean’s shoulder.

John suddenly realized he was standing over his two very naked sons who were still in a rather intimate embrace. He coughed and flushed, “Right. Well… I’ll head over to my room and get some sleep. I’d suggest you two do the same.”

Dean stared, “We’re not the ones keeping you up. Unless my short term memory’s gone completely, I’m pretty sure you woke us up with our _own shotgun_.”

John rumbled, “Shut up, Dean. Go back to sleep. I’ll see you two for breakfast in the morning.”

As their father walked out the door, Sam chirped from behind him, “Be sure to knock first, next time!” The eldest Winchester winced as the door shut behind him and his sons’ laughter was muffled. Grumbling about smart assed children and too much information, he headed to his own room to bed down for the night.

Back behind the door, Sam and Dean’s mirth slowly tapered off.

“Well, that was interesting.”

“Yeah, baby boy.” Dean paused, “Do you find it at all odd that apparently everyone knew about us before even we did?”

“Actually, no. I think our feelings were probably pretty obvious to everyone except each other.” Sam made a negligent motion with his hand and turned the light off, pulling Dean down to lay beside him again and resting his head on his older brother’s chest.

“You are such a girl.” It was a familiar taunt, but this time it was spoken with such gentle affection that Sam just smiled against Dean’s skin.

“Shut up and go to sleep, or no sex in the morning.”

“Please. Like you’d ever be anything but ready for me.” Dean’s arms wrapped around Sam again as they settled back into their original position.

“Shut up, pretty boy.”

“Make me, Samantha.” Never one to allow a challenge to pass, Sam leaned up and kissed his brother heatedly, only to pull away when things started to get really interesting. “Oh, that was cruel and unusual punishment, Sammy.”

“Your fault. The sooner you go to sleep, the sooner we can wake up and you can fuck me into the mattress.”

“What a mouth you have on you. I’ll have to wash it out if you keep talking like that!”

“Dean.”

“Alright, alright. I know you need your beauty rest.” A sigh was his only answer as Sam settle back down, their eyes drifting shut. “Sam?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“I love you, bitch.” The older man whispered into soft brown hair.

Sam smiled, “I love you, too, jerk.”

  
**oOoOoOoOo*oOoOoOoOo**

 _Fin._


End file.
